A House for Brennan
by RevNicolaAnne
Summary: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, under a profile that I no longer have access to. I am adding it here so that I can finish it off and polish it up. Set after Judas on a Pole. What happens when Brennan buys her first house, after Max's actions in Judas on a Pole?
1. New Beginings

**Please Note, this story is being copied over from my old profile that I lost access to. **

**It was written in January of 2007 and updated in 2008.**

**A/N: This is the beginning of a multi-chapter story that follows Judas on a Pole. This is my first work of Fan-Fiction, and I am horrible about updating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am affiliated with "Bones", or "Fox" in any way. Enjoy and Please review.**

**-The Beginning of Changes-**

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked onto the lab platform at the Jeffersonian Institute with a swipe of his ID card, a case file in his hands. Looking around, he notices that the squints are all present, that is except for Bones and Angela. "Hey guys, Bones in her office?" he asks. Dr. Zach Addy, looking up from the WW2 remains he was working on was the one to reply "Oh hi Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan is out for the day. She took Angela with her to the relaters' to sign the paperwork and get the keys for her new house. She also said to have you call her tonight, because she needs your help with purchasing a TV." Booth was momentarily stunned. Bones bought a house? While it did make sense after everything that has happened in the last month, what with her father murdering someone in her living room, and all. It was perfectly logical for her to want to move. It just hurt that he hadn't been told by _her._ Making up his mind and quickly recovering before his hurt was able to show on his face he asks, "Well then Zach, do you think you could come out to the crime scene with me, before it gets compromised?" Zack perked up at being asked by the FBI agent to work with him on a case, but he quickly looks to Dr. Saroyan for permission. Cam, having been listening in doesn't bother to look up, waves her hand and says "Have fun Zacaroni". Being a dream come true for Zach he nods, and quickly runs to grab a field pack, and then returns to ask Booth about the case.

Meanwhile, Dr. Temprance Brennan stands in the living room of her new house. "Well Ange, what do you think?" She asks her best friend. "Bren I love it, stunning. But I have to ask, why do you need three bedrooms, and what are you going to do with the swing set out back?" Brennan flushes lightly, not sure how to respond to the query about the extra bedrooms. She had just finished showing Angela around the house, including the massive kitchen, formal dining room, the Den which she would be using for an office, and the upstairs with its master bedroom and two extra rooms. She couldn't exactly say that she just felt that it was right her, felt like a home to her. "Well I figured Booth might bring Parker by, and he would enjoy the swings." Angela squeals at this, taking it as a sign that maybe her best friend was finally ready to make a move on the sexy knight in standard issue FBI body armor. "So you picture Booth being here a lot, hmmm?" "Angela, he is my partner and my friend. Do not go dreaming up some fantasy about Booth and I, nothing is going on. "Whatever you say Bren" Angela smiles and says, secretly dying to tell Hodgins about it.

Booth filled Zach in on all the details of the case as they drove to the crime scene. Sometime around eight in the morning a group of teenagers were hanging out around the local park, skateboarding, and doing whatever it is that teenagers do these days. The teenagers discovered the remains when they knocked over the outhouse with someone in it. Zack couldn't seem to understand why anyone would have knocked over an outhouse to begin with. Booth tried to explain that it was a prank and that the person inside was covered in, well crap; Zach just looked at him blankly. So Booth went on to tell him that the skateboarding area had been open for a little over a year now, and that the portable outhouses were brought in this summer, mid-August to be exact. The body was badly decomposed. Zach explained that human excrement and the chemicals in the outhouse would do that to a body. When they got to the scene, kids were everywhere, trying to get a look at the body. Zach calmly went over and began taking photos and then collecting samples of the soil around where the body lay. He took notes into a micro recorder, and then said that the body was ready to be shipped to the lab. He should be able to identify the victim then, but to start with the victim was approximately 19 years of age, male, and African American. Cause of death appeared to be strangulation, quite obviously due to the fact that a chain was wrapped around the neck of the corpse. Booth sighed, and directed the FBI agents at the scene to do as Dr. Addy requested. The kid was good, he couldn't help but think. But he is no Bones. And it was Bones that Booth really wanted to be with.

When they got back into the SUV Zach looked cautiously at the man behind the wheel, "Agent Booth, do you mind if I ask you something?" Booth looked at the squint from the corner of his eye and couldn't help himself "If this is about a woman, I swear I will shoot you. But go ahead…even though I have a feeling I will regret this" Gulping, Zach couldn't help but remember the time that he asked Booth for advice about women last year and was told that he would be shot between the eyes. "No, No…nothing like that Agent Booth. I swear. I was just wondering if you had any idea why Dr. Brennan felt the need to take Angela with her today. I just don't get it. And Hodgins was all grumpy because of it. You know Dr. Brennan better than I do outside of work, so I just thought maybe you, well you know." Booth couldn't help but laugh. "You know what Zach; I have been wondering the same thing myself. It isn't like Bones to take someone with her to do things. She is so stubborn and independent." A smile brightened Zach's face. He had something in common with Booth! It was pretty obvious to most people that Zach idolized the FBI agent. Once Angela even asked if Zach was gay, and that was a little awkward, but well he couldn't really blame Angela. He hadn't been around many women. But secretly he did have a crush. It just happened to be on his boss. Dr. Saroyan, who he knew Booth was involved with. So there was no hope there.

Zach was brought out of his thoughts when they reached the Jeffersonian. Booth asked him to call when he had something on the remains. And Zach reminded him to call Dr. Brennan. As if Booth would forget to make that call!

Brennan had finished directing the moving men as to where to put her belongings. Angela was hard at work hanging pictures and art in the living room, which was almost ready to live in. There was just something missing. "Hey Bren, are you really going to go buy a TV tonight?" "That is what I told you, yes. I asked Zach to have Booth call me if he came in for a case. If I don't hear from him by five I was going to call him." Brennan replied from the kitchen. The last of her dishes were put away. The fridge was stocked, and it felt like home to her. She just had to finish setting up the Bedroom, the Bathroom, and her office now. The two extra bedrooms were going to remain empty for now. Part of her wanted to see if she could get a roommate. But for some reason every time she imagined sharing her new home with someone, all she could think about was Booth. It was true that in the last few months they were spending more and more time together outside of work, even though he had a relationship with Cam. And he was very protective of her. Should she ask him? It wasn't like he wouldn't have his own room, and there was one for Parker as well. The house was much bigger and nicer than either her old apartment or Booth's tiny two bedroom apartment, plus she knew he spent a fortune on rent. She couldn't continue this line of thought. "Hey Ange, want to take a break? I have some beer, or Dr. Pepper. We could order a pizza…" Angela came into the kitchen and took the can of pop that Bren offered her "Oh, pizza… white with veggies?" Brennen nodded and went to order.

Booth turned in the reports for the day, and new that if anything had been discovered Zach would have called by now. There was no work for him to do. And it was only 3pm. Cullen told him to go ahead and leave for the day, so he was sitting in his SUV. Pulling out his phone he pressed the speed dial for Bones. She answered on the second ring.

"Brennen"

"Hey, I was told by Zach to call you."

"Booth! Oh good, are you done for the day? Hodgins called Angela and told us about the case, but we were in the middle of setting up my new bedroom…"

"Yeah, I am sure Zach has it all under control. He did a good job out there today. You would be proud of him"

"Great. So…uh… do you have time to come see my new place?"

"Yeah, though I am a little hurt that you didn't tell me you bought a house. Partners tell each other when the move Bones"

"Angela was the only one I told until this morning. Well she told Hodgins of course. But the point is I didn't want you to know until I had it all set up. I wanted to surprise you with how normal it is. Is that wrong? I told you I was thinking about moving after what my father did in my apartment."

"Yeah, Bones, thinking about and actually doing are two different things."

"Well I only saw this house two days ago! I haven't talked to you in two days..."

"You could have called"

"I am sorry Booth. But will you please come over? "

"Yeah of course I will, Zach said you needed me to help you buy a TV after all. And that is serious."

Laughing, Brennen gives Booth directions to her new place. He asks if she has eaten and she explains the veggie pizza she and Angela shared. Making a face as he hears this Booth wonders at these women and there idea of pizza.

"Artichoke hearts?"

"They are delicious Booth"

"I seriously need to teach you what good pizza is woman"

"Don't call me woman!"

"Ok Bones"

"That's better"

"So you like it when I call you Bones now, huh Bones"

"No, I am just used to it, that's all"

Feeling much better about things when he hangs up, Booth heads in the direction of Brennan's new house; He is finally getting somewhere with her he thinks to himself, a grin on his face.

**A/N: Yes I know so far this does not live up to its rating. And so far no romance. It is coming. I promise.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Start of Something More

**A/N This chapter has been reworked when I noticed that quite a bit was missing. I did some research and found out that Falls Church VA is a high end suburb where many Georgetown law students look at. Keep in mind this is fictional, and I have no first hand knowledge of the area!**

Cam was reading a report when Zach came in with the remains. Standing she looked outside of her office to get a better view. She couldn't help but notice that Booth was not with him. Smiling to herself she realized that he was probably on his way to Dr. Brennan's to help her with the TV thing. She actually liked and respected Dr. Brennan; she just didn't want anyone to know this. Cam watched Zach intently as he prepared the remains. Hiring him now that he was a Doctor was the best thing she has done since joining the Jeffersonian staff. And what with his makeover thanks to Angela, well Zach didn't seem like such a kid anymore. He was actually rather attractive she couldn't help but think to herself. Perhaps it was time she got to know Zach a bit better. But she would have to end things with Seeley. It wasn't fair to either of them that they were using each other for sex. Granted it was really hot sex, but Cam knew that Booth had feelings for Brennan. Hell, everyone but Booth and Brennan seemed to realize as much. Maybe she should just call Booth…..

Turning and entering her office Cam pulls out her phone and dials Booth's cell. Hoping he will have the time for her to end it gracefully. Then who knows, maybe he and the good Dr. could have some fun tonight just the two of them.

"Booth"

"Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Well, I am almost at Bones' house, why?"

"Well I just need to know if you have feelings for me, Seeley"

"Cam, I…I care about you yes…but if you are asking if I am in love with you, you know I am not"

"Good! That is what I was hoping you would say. Because I think it is time that we stop fooling ourselves with this relationship."

"Yeah Cam, I think that is a good idea."

"Thanks Seeley, see you around then! Oh and have fun with Brennan" She giggles as she hangs up the phone. Now how to seduce one Zach Addy?

Booth drove through the peaceful suburban streets of the pricey Falls Church neighborhood. It was a bit further way from the Metro DC area, but Booth had to admit that it was nice. The homes were all large, and the neighborhood seemed very family orientated. This of course mildly surprised Booth.

Turning on to the street that Brennan had told him to go to, he noticed how peaceful it looked blanketed in snow. Quite a few children were out in the large front yards building snowmen, having snowball fights, and laughing and having a good time. It was a perfect family setting. He spotted Brennan's house first by the racy sports car parked in the driveway, then noticed that the house was not what he would have thought for his partner at all. It was a two story colonial style, with a broad front porch, attached garage, and a large bay window on the side. The siding was a light shade of blue, and the shutters on the front windows as well as the window boxes where a richer shade of blue. The front door was a warm wooden tone, probably mahogany he figured. The two story house was a far cry from the hip loft that Brennan had formerly occupied. It screamed home and family.

Pulling into the driveway Booth couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The house was quite a bit like the one he had grown up in. He parked his car and got out, walking up the curving path to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he was quite anxious to see how Brennan's decorative taste would mesh with the classic style of the house.

Angela opened to door to Booth, a huge smile gracing the artist's face. "Hey there Booth, Bren's in the kitchen, come on in" she said as she stepped aside to let him enter the house. As he stepped through the door he couldn't help but be amazed. He was standing in a large entry way, with a sweeping staircase done in the same wood as the front door. Various cultural artifacts from Brennan's travels decorated the walls along the hall, creating a unique look, yet somehow fitting. Slipping off his coat he hung it on the coat rack next to the door. Booth then followed Angela through the hallway past the stairs into the kitchen. Again he was amazed. Gleaming tile and marble, large French doors opened up to a deck in the back yard. An inviting breakfast nook along the side of the kitchen filled the bay window he had noticed as he had pulled into the drive. An island graced the center of the kitchen, obviously added in the last few years, yet blended seamlessly only giving away its age because of the countertop burners built in.

Brennan was standing against one counter in the corner, and as she turned to greet him, he noticed she was pouring a cup of coffee. "Hello Booth, care for a cup?" she asked with a grin. Booth nodded and replied "Hey Bones, yeah sounds good." Angela just grinned at the partners and stated that she had to be going, as Hodgins expected her back at the lab by four. She grinned mischievously at the partners and told them to do everything she would do, as she let herself out of the house.

Booth sipped the coffee that his partner handed him, slowly checking out the kitchen. He walked over to the French doors and looked out at the large deck and spacious back yard. First thing he noticed was the built in grill on the deck. It looked perfect, and he couldn't help himself from opening the doors to get a closer look. It was a masterful creation he thought, and could imagine himself happily grilling all sorts of delightful steaks, burgers, and other foods on such a grill. Shaking his head, he looked up and finally noticed the large wooden playground set in the yard. He heard Brennan come up behind him, and nervously clear her throat. "It came with the house, the family that lived here before raised three children, who are all now married so the couple decided to get something smaller. I kind of thought that maybe you could bring Parker with you when you have him and we had to work on a case. He is the right age for the equipment, right?"

A huge grin spilt across Booths face at Brennan's nervous speech. Turning to face her, he said "Yeah Bones, he'll love it. Thanks for thinking of such things" Brennan smiled nervously, and led him back inside with the promise of a full tour.

She led him into the dinning room through a wide archway and he was impressed with the formal feel of it, yet the family feel he got from the room. She then led him into the den, where her office was set up, graced with many artifacts from her world travels, as well as framed photos of the squints and even some of him. From there she took him into the living room, the walls graced with a number of Angela's original paintings. A half bathroom and the basement stairs were the last of the first floor to show, and as Brennan began up the stairs to the second floor her nervousness obviously grew.

Brennan hesitated before opening the last door in the hallway on the top floor. Ushering Booth inside, he understood why. It was her bedroom, and the master bath. He quickly looked around, nodded his approval at her. She then led him into the first of the two unused bedrooms. The walls were painted a dark purple color, and the floors were a rich hard wood. Behind him Brennan nervously explained that she had hoped that he would like this room, because she was thinking that he could stay here when it got to late for him to go home on nights they worked. Looking around, Booth felt at home in the room. He could easily see his own furniture spread about the room. He walked over and checked out the closet space, then the attached bathroom, which connected to another bedroom. This room was obviously a child's room, the former owners having never redecorated it from the little boy they had raised. Booth turned to Brennan and raised an eyebrow. "And what do you plan on using this room for?"

Her nervousness had obviously increased. "When I saw this room, I couldn't help but think of Parker. I was thinking that well, you see. You pay a lot of rent for such a small apartment. And this house is obviously too big for me alone. I was kind of thinking that perhaps you might like to move in with me." She blurted that last part out in a rush, jumbling all the words together but Booth understood her all the same. His face brightened noticeably as another silly grin broke across his face. "You want me to be your roommate Bones?"

"Yeah" she replied in a small voice.

"Well, I don't know Bones." As he spoke her face fell, but he continued on "what kind of cable package to you have going on here? I need my sports channels, but it could work out. And we still need to go get that tv."

"You mean you will move in?

"I'd love to" he grinned back at her.

Booth suggested that they wait for after the required house-warming party for him to move in. That way Angela and the squint squad wouldn't read too much into it. The last thing they needed as they were learning to live together was Angela squealing and trying to convince them they were a perfect couple. Brennan however, suggested that he can start moving in that night. That way they would be sharing the place from the first night, and could start getting used to being under the same roof. Because it was only 5 pm at this time, Booth figured, why not. They could more then likely still get a rental truck, and at least move over his bedroom furniture. And Brennan had plenty of empty boxes from her move. They could always wait to sort through his living room and kitchen and move that stuff in slowly. It did make perfect sense after all.

So off they went to Booth's apartment to pack up his bedroom. And Brennan was able to quickly get the same movers that helped her over to Booth's place. They packed his belongings in comfortable silence, and it went by rather quickly. By seven o'clock Booth had all of his stuff from his bedroom, as well as his bathroom was set up at the house. Brennan couldn't help but laugh at the shower curtain that Booth hung in his bathroom, rubber ducks. She was sure that Parker loved it. They then decided to go buy the TV set and grab some Thai to eat at the house. The went off to the electronics store, where Booth convinced Brennan to buy the top of the line set, as well as a DVD Player, and surround sound. Booth called in to Wong Fu's and they swung by one the way back to the house. They ate and then set up the home entertainment system.

It was Friday night, and despite the fact that there was a case, neither had to go in to the Lab tomorrow. So they decided to that they might as well have the team over for a house warming party, but keep it quite that Booth was living there. In the meantime, for the night they would watch the new TV which they had gone and bought. It was a wide screen high definition, and a movie was on that surprisingly Brennan new. So while she made popcorn, he grabbed a few beers from the fridge (which was nothing like the one that had once blown him up). They then sat on the couch to watch the movie.

The night passed rather quickly, and before long both Booth and Brennan were yawning. Booth turned off the TV set, and Brennan turned the lights off. They walked up the stairs together, in silence. When they got to the door to Booth's bedroom Brennan finally spoke "Goodnight, Booth. " He turned and smiled at her "Night Bones, Sleep well". Each one entered their own rooms, striping off their clothes and heading into their bathrooms for a quick shower, their first shower in their new home.

Booth let the water pour down on him as he became lost in thought. Here he was, living in a house with Bones. Three days ago he would never have guessed that they would be under the same roof. They were partners, friends. While they had been spending more and more time together, he never anticipated living with her. At least not like this. Part of him had hoped that when the one day lived together it would be as a couple. Not roommates. But this was progress, right? He would see her and share coffee and breakfast with her every morning. They would go off to their offices, and then see each other for cases almost everyday. Then they would come home, eat dinner together, and spend their evenings in each other's company. Given time he might be able to help her to see him in a more romantic light. And living with her he could protect her. Help her to see that he isn't going anywhere. Smiling, he finishes his shower, dries off, and pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms and climes into bed.

Brennan washed her hair and couldn't help but smile. She owned her own house. And she had a roommate, Booth. She couldn't believe he had already started to move in. For once in her life she knew she had someone who would always be there for her. She trusted Booth entirely. She bought this house thinking of him. And now he was here with her. Probably taking a shower of his own. She would wake up in the morning, and drink coffee with him. From now on she would see him everyday. They would have meals together, share chores, and all sorts of other domestic tasks. She might not be able to stop him from reading her manuscripts now, but maybe he could give her new insight. And one thing was for certain, she would be having a crash course in pop culture. As she washed she couldn't help but feel a little bad. When she first saw this house she knew it was right for them. But she had envisioned sharing more than just the house with him. She would never tell him that when she discovered that the house had three bedrooms, she originally pictured a room for her to share with him, a room for Parker, and a room for a child that would be theirs. Now that was a thought that she would _never _admit to. But the truth was that Booth had begun to change her mind about things like marriage and children. She could actually imagine having those things with him. At least now they would be able to spend much more time together and perhaps she could make him fall in love with her. If she believed Angela, it was only a matter of time. Drying off, Brennan walked into her bedroom. For once she was going to bed not feeling so alone. Just knowing he was just down the hall made an amazing difference. She pulled on her tank top and pj bottoms and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day!


	3. Phone Calls

**A/N I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. I am sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Enjoy!**

Brennan opened her eyes, woken by the sound of the phone ringing. It had to be Ange, she thought. There are only two people who would wake her up on a Saturday, and one of them lived with her now. Grabbing the phone, she did her best to exaggerate the sound of sleep in her voice…

"Brennan"

"Hey Sweetie, how did the first night in your new house go?"

"Fine, until you woke me up. What time is it anyway?"

"Nine. I figured you would be up already. Rough night with Mr. FBI guy?"

"Huh?"

"Booth silly, how did things go with Booth last night?"

"Oh, um… he made me get a High Definition TV. And then we picked up some thai, and came back here and watched a movie and at together

"Is that all…?"

"Um, well we did discuss me throwing a party"

"A party? Ooooo I am in. When?"

"Uh tonight. Wanna come over about 4? And while you are at it bring Hodgins and Zach. That way I don't have to call them."

"But of course sweetie, so is Booth going to bring Cam?"

"No, but I am going to call and invite her"

"What did they break up or something?"

"yeah, I guess…something like that."

Angela squeals on the other end of the phone.

"You know what that means don't you Bren? He is ripe for the plucking!"

"I don't know what that means Ange"

"Whatever sweetie. I will let you get your coffee, sounds like you really need it. I will see you at four"

"Alright. Bye Ange. See you then."

After Brennan hangs up the phone, she stretches and sighs. She hadn't slept so sound in, well she doesn't know how long. Debating on whether or not to get dressed before going down stairs, she decides Booth has to see her in her pjs sooner or later. So she just washes up really quickly, and pulls her hair into a ponytail. Heading down stairs she can hear Booth in the kitchen. She discovers him sitting at the island counter drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning Booth" she says as she grabs a cup of coffee and joins him at the counter.

"Morning Bones, did you know they deliver the paper right to the door? I heard a thump this morning almost pulled a gun on the delivery guy"

Laughing, Brennan can't help but picture that scenario. "Yeah Booth, that is what they do when you subscribe to the paper."

"So was that Angela on the phone?"

"Yeah, I told her about the TV and then invited her over for four o'clock like we discussed. She promised to bring Hodgins and Zach, Which reminds me, I should call Cam."

Draining her first cup of coffee, Brennan goes over to the kitchen phone and dials Cam's number. She picks up on the third ring.

"Good Morning"

"Hi Cam, its Dr. Brennan"

"Oh, hi Brennan, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Well I was just calling to invite you over for an impromptu get together at my house this afternoon."

"Really? I would love to come."

Brennan gives Cam the directions and tells her to come by at about four. Cam agrees to see her then. Booth looks up and then back down at the paper before asking "So what do we have in the house for Breakfast?"

"Hmm, grapefruit, but I doubt that is your style." She goes over and opens a cabinet "Cheerios, Cornflakes, Instant Oatmeal" She then wanders over to the fridge " We also have eggs, turkey bacon, and stuff that could be used for an omelet."

"How about I make us some omelets, and you can drink another cup of coffee."

"Sounds good to me"

Brennan pours herself another cup of coffee, watching As Booth moves around the kitchen. He is wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Brennan congratulates her self for not staring at his bare chest. Something she really wanted to do, but felt embarrassed about.

Booth was quick and efficient in the kitchen. He found a bowl rather quickly, and combined the ingredients for a vegetable omelet. Putting it on to cook, he also grabbed the turkey bacon and fried up a few slices for each of them. In no time, the food was set before them, and they ate together in silence, enjoying the normalcy of it.

"You know Bones, we should probably go grocery shopping before everyone shows up." She had just finished eating, and so getting up and rinsing her plate she says " I'll go get ready then". She puts her plate in the dishwasher and heads up to her room to get dressed. Booth just watches her, feeling lucky to be here with her.

**A/N: Next chapter takes place at the grocery store! And then it is on to the party. Will Angela catch Booth living with Temperance? Will Cam make a move on Zach? What will Hodgins bring as a gift?**

**All this and more coming your way for the low, low price of a review!**


	4. An Intresting Experience

Brennan had gotten dressed, and then cleaned up the kitchen while Booth got dressed. By the time that he had come downstairs she was done, and grabbing her coat, she said "I'm driving. I want to go to my favorite market". "Ok" said Booth, "where are we going then". Smiling as she watched him sit in her passenger seat, she knew he wouldn't be too pleased, "The Whole Foods Market". "Isn't that the organic place" he asked, skeptical about finding food he would like there. "Yeah, it is" she replied with a chuckle "But don't worry Booth, they sell meat." Booth couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about going to a health food store. What could they possibly have that he would eat?

When they got to the store, Booth was pleasantly surprised. The Whole Foods Market was just like any other grocery store pretty much. While he didn't recognize the brand names, he understood that Brennan liked to keep things natural and healthy. So he was willing to give the stuff a try. They picked up cheese and crackers, carrots, celery, broccoli, cherry tomatoes, and veggie dip, some fruits for a salad, ground turkey and onions, hamburger buns, some sweet potato chips, coleslaw, and baked beans to serve at the party. Booth actually found a few things that he wanted, and before long there shopping was done. The experience was a pleasant one, and he actually looked forward to adding shopping to the activities he did with Bones.

As they left the market, he turned to her and said "Ok, now there is one thing that store didn't have. So let's go to the liquor store. We are going to need beer at least." Brennan smiled, "Among other things. I think a good bottle of wine, and perhaps some Irish Cream Liquor for coffee would be good too."

Booth just leaned back in his seat and nodded. Living with Bones was turning out to be rather interesting an experience.

A/N: I don't believe they ever stated that Brennan was a vegetarian or anything like that on the show, but it just made sense to make her eat organic. And the Whole Food Market is a real store in DC. I did my homework to find the most realistic store. RR as always!


	5. More Phone Calls

**A/N: this is just a short chapter to let you in on what is going on with the team.**

Angela hung up the phone, and turning around kissed the man in the bed beside her.

"Morning Jack"

"Morning Ange"

"Bren wants us to come over at four for a house warming party"

"Well I guess we should get up then. I will call and wake up Zach and then we can go buy the good Doctor a present. I know just the thing"

"Sounds good to me" Angela says as she grabs a robe off the floor and slips it on. She had been staying with Jack for a couple of weeks now. After the gravedigger he had stayed with her for a while, but they both agreed that it would probably be more comfortable at his mansion, especially since he still had to get Zach into work each day. Angela smiled as she went to the bathroom to get ready. As she brushed her teeth she realized Brennan never told her what time Booth left. It almost sounded like he didn't. She would have to keep her eyes open tonight at the party.

* * *

Zach had been awake for hours, he was pouring over the details of the case. He had trouble sleeping because he couldn't get Dr. Saroyan out of his dreams. He jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Z-man, Brennan is throwing a party tonight. So Ange and I are going to buy her a housewarming gift. Get ready, and meet us in the garage in half an hour."

"Oh...ok. See you then."

He hung up the phone, wondering if Dr. Saroyan would be there tonight.

* * *

Cam wandered the isles of the store, unsure as to what to get for Dr. Brennan. The woman was impossible to shop for. Finally deciding on a bottle of tequila, she made her purchase and left the store.

She wanted to look sexy tonight. Zach was going to be there.


	6. The Party

**AN: As always Bones is owned by Fox and Hart Hanson. I was just playing in their sandbox. This chapter has been altered from its original format when published as AnatKnight.**

By ten till four, Brennan and Booth had all the food prepared except for the turkey burgers. Booth had the grill outside ready, despite the snow, and was going to grill the burgers when their guests arrived. Booth had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and as usual he had on a pair of silly socks. Today's had little hearts and said heart-breaker on them. Brennan was also dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but wore normal white socks. She was beginning to get anxious when there was a knock at the door.

Hurrying over, she calmed herself briefly before opening the door, and greeting her first guest. Cam was standing at the door in a long coat, looking frozen to the bone. Brennan greeted her warmly and stepped aside letting her in. She took Cam's coat and hung it in the closet, noticing that Cam was wearing a sexy black tank-top, see-through lace shirt, and tight black jeans, with healed boots. Cam was shivering, so Brennan led her into the kitchen when she gave her a cup of coffee. "Thanks so much Dr. Brennan. Oh, and hi Seeley" "Hey Cam" Booth replied, as he pulled on his shoes and went to check the grill to make sure that it was hot enough. Cam still had the gift for Brennan in her hand, and so she set it on the counter and explained that she didn't know what else to get for her. Brennan smiled, and said that she liked tequila, and offered to show Cam around the house.

They had finished the tour, and Cam was quite impressed when they heard a knock at the front door. Opening it, Brennan greeted Angela, Hodgins, and Zach. Angela hugged Brennan and smiled as she said hello to Cam. Both Hodgins and Zach acted a bit uncomfortable. Everyone gave Brennan their coats to hang up, and Cam returned to the kitchen with Angela as Brennan showed the guys the house. Every one was dressed down except Cam. Which Zach had not failed to notice. He had already admired her figure when they first came in, but now that everyone was standing in the kitchen, he was able to observe her a bit more thoroughly. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and her makeup was natural but seductive. Cam was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee and talking to Angela. Angela was laughing and drinking a glass of wine. Booth popped his head in the door and said hi to everyone and asked how they would like their turkey burgers. Brennan offered the guys beers, which they naturally took her up on. Before long everyone was chatting happily, drinking beer or wine.

* * *

Angela excused herself to go to the restroom, and intent on sneaking s upstairs to see what Bren had behind closed doors. When she got to the bedroom that was she remembered more of an adult room, she turned the knob and found it locked. Hmmm. So she tried the other room, and found it unlocked. Quietly going through the room into the bathroom, she peeked into the locked room. The once bare room was now furnished with a solid wood bed and a dresser. There was also expensive men's suits hanging in the closet. Oh My God she thought. This is Booth's stuff. Suppressing a squeal she hurried back downstairs and into the bathroom before anyone came looking for her.

After everyone had finished eating. they had retired to the living room. Angela was having a hard time not saying anything about what she had seen. Hodgins cleared his throat and said that he had a housewarming gift for Brennan. He pulled out a brochure from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"A pamphlet for a hot tub" She asked as she looked at the brochure, and Booth came behind her to look over her shoulder at it.

"It will be delivered in the morning. Seats five. " Jack said.

"Wow, I, I am speechless Hodgins. Thank you"

Brennan knew how rich Hodgins was, and knew that to him money meant nothing. But she knew that he had put a lot of thought into a gift like this. She looked up at him and saw him rubbing his neck and looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, you know. Just thought that after all the hard work you do you need a little relaxation" he said.

"I couldn't agree more" Booth said chuckling. Now here was a housewarming gift he would enjoy sharing with Bones.

Angela noticed the look on Booths face, and elbowed Jack in the ribs. They would be talking about this latter.

"Um, how about some music" Brennan said, going over to the stereo and putting in the first CD that she found. Unfortunately it happened to be one of Booth's. Something everyone knew she wouldn't listen to normally. And one that Cam knew Booth owned. Angela, Jack and Zach exchanged looks that spoke volumes. They knew.

Cam looked at Booth, with a glint in her eye that said that she knew, too.

It wasn't long before Angela and Jack excused themselves to go, and Cam asked Zach if he would want to get a cup of coffee with her. He agreed, nervously. No one expected Booth to make excuses as to why he wasn't leaving. Instead, Angela just said that she expected Booth was staying to help clean up and that they would see them Monday morning.

After everyone left, Brennan turned to Booth, who was laughing. "It's not funny. She knows!"

"So what if she does! We are just roommates."

"She is going to accuse us of sleeping together."

"I'll clean up Bones. Go shower and cool off. It will be ok."


	7. Snooping

**AN: The version of the story on the old profile was in the process of being edited when I lost access to my account. Here is the Edited version of this chapter, which was once much later in the story. As always, Bones is not mine. **

It didn't take long for Booth to pick up after everyone. And he had a feeling Bones would be in the shower for a nice long time. Temptation got the best of him. After all, he was her partner, and he was pretty sure that the agent in her book was based on him. So why shouldn't he sneak a peek at it? He knew he was rationalizing, but it worked. Slipping into the office, he first opens up yahoo and logs into his email, that way if he gets caught at her computer, he can say he just wanted to check his email since his computer had yet to be moved in.

The list of recent documents was rather short, and most of them were obviously work related. And while one was quite obviously the next installment in Bones' book, the one that caught his eye had his name… " ". Well, well he thought, what could this be? Opening the file he is stunned to find that it is a poem. Bones writes poetry? For him?

It's just another day.

The same routine, only the details change.

_Yeah that is true…we are certainly both creatures of habit_

It's just like any other

The same faces, the same places.

_Yeah the squint squad, the lab or Sid and Wong Fu's or now the dinner._

It should feel the same.

Seeing you smile, your eyes twinkling.

It's nothing new, so why?

Why does it make me feel different,

Today of all days?

_Wow, I guess I really am having an effect on her. Maybe she will be open to being more than just friends._

And why does my stomach flutter,

When we hug, when we have hugged

Countless times before.

_Oh wow, so much for man hugs!_

It's nothing new,

But I don't think the difference is you.

_Well technically I have been acting different thanks to therapy, and well Sully coming in and trying to win her heart. Thank God she is over that pompous idiot,_

It's just another day,

The same routine, just details changed

It's not like any other

Even with the same faces, same places.

It's just another day,

But it doesn't feel the same.

It's just another day.

Unlike any other.

The details have changed.

Leading me to discover,

My feelings for you.

_I wonder if it was the tie? Hmmm now what should I do, she obviously cares, but does she love me? Would she be willing to move beyond best friends? I shouldn't rush this. After all I just moved into a new house with the woman. Cool it Seeley. This time you are playing to win. _

Hearing the shower turn off he closed the file and exited out of the computer. He went to the kitchen and got himself another beer. While he needed to be sober enough to get a good nights sleep since Parker was coming over in the morning, he needed to take the edge off after discovering that Bones had feelings for him. He was sitting at the counter, drinking the beer when Temperance came in from her shower. Her hair fell loose and wet around her shoulders, and all she had on was a short green silk robe that fell just to her thigh. At first he didn't notice her standing there, but he looked up and groaned inwardly at the site of her when she said" I think I have a solution to our dilemma".

Right now, unless that solution involved that robe falling to the floor, he was not going to be able to concentrate on it one bit.


	8. Confessions

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter that I had up on the other profile. I have included the original author's note, so as to keep the praise of the people who helped create it.**

**A/N**_** : Hello again to all my wonderful readers. I must say that your reviews are an addictive reason to keep writing. I was so pleased as to the number of offers I had for beta readers! Honestly, being still relatively new to this whole online fan-fiction world I decided two- heads are better than one, and well four heads are better then two and so on. So I have four people who I am now emailing my chapters to for review. A great big thank you to WinchesterWench, SplishySplash, LuneSolei, and SheBONES. Thank you also Koria for the offer to beta! The following version is the one which Splash edited. I must say she is amazing at fixing problems and finding errors! I need someone like her for my college essays!**_

**As always the disclaimer applies. **

Brennan was looking at Booth, drinking a beer at the counter. He had pulled the label to the beer partially off. Which of course meant he had something on his mind, she knew, Booth had always fidgeted when he is worried about something. Judging by the look on his face, he was not worried about the same thing that she was, she was still not so good at reading people, except of course for him, but if she didn't know better that was lust in his eyes. Lust for her.

She knew she was attractive, and he had told her that she was structured well in the past, and she knew he thought she was beautiful, but he was her partner, her best friend. She thought that her feelings for him were simply one sided. But as she stood in the kitchen of their home, _their_ home, in nothing but a silk bathrobe that was way to short for anything but sexy. She knew he would appreciate how she looked in the silky robe.

She bit her lip slightly. He was still staring at her. "Booth, are you ok" She asked. She was looking intently at him. Her mind working a mile a minute, taking in his body language, the beer he was holding, and how he was looking so intently at the length of her robe. She bit her lip, uncertain what was going on.

_How could she come down in that robe! My god does the woman think I am a saint! It would be so easy to just go over there and peal that robe away from her. I bet she is nude under it. Oh god! A nude Bones, I shouldn't have gone there._ Booth's mind raced, unable to keep from picturing Brennan nude under the flimsy silk robe.

"I'm only human Bones…and well Angela would have a field day with what just went through my head" He answered slowly.

"And what was that?" She asked, a sly smile on her face.

"You don't want to know." He protested, his eyes searching for something other than his partner in the room.

"Actually, yes I do." Brennan insisted.

"Let's just say, that robe leaves little to the imagination. And I have a very active imagination." He was focusing on the lamp across the room.

"I don't know what that means" His eyes met her, she was clearly confused. That cute look she got when she was confused was driving the agent mad.

Booth groaned, stood up and drained the last of his beer. _This is it. _Booth made up his mind, he was going to make his move. Bones watched him intently as he sat the bottle back on the counter and came around it to stand in front of her.

"It means that if you don't go put something substantial on right this minute I am not going to be able to be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh." Bones bit her lip again, but stays in place. She knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. Booth was going to make his move.

"Times up" he reached out and threads his fingers into her hair, pulling her to him. She willingly presses herself against the length of him. Her palms were flat against his chest admiring the feel of his chest, his finely muscled chest.

"I am going to kiss you Temperance." He said with out question.

Before he got the chance to she moved her hands up to the back of his head, and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him hesitantly at first. Before long, the kiss deepened, lips bruising, teeth pulling, tongues soothing.

It seems like forever before they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another.

"Wow." Booth said out of breath.

"You called me Temperance." She said, as if she didn't just kiss her partner and best friend.

"So I did." He whispered, closing his eyes.

She ran her fingertips along his jaw line. She didn't know if she could change enough to be what he wants, didn't know what was to happen now. Despite the feelings, she knew everything was finally going to be alright.

"I trust you Seeley. I just want you to know that before we do this."She mumbled softly.

"I know that Temperance. And I know that this is going to change everything between us." He grabs her chin then and looks her in the eye "I promise I will never leave you willingly, I will not hurt you"

"I know Seeley, I love you too"

He was startled by her understanding, of what he was trying to say, mostly startled by the fact that she said she loved him.

Chuckling, he kisses her again briefly.

"I do love you Tempe"


End file.
